Introductions
by awfffsome
Summary: Série de drabbles sobre a nova geração. Personagens diversas.
1. Rose Weasley

To numa vibe de séries de drabbles/ficlets, então resolvi fazer uma de como eu vejo a nova geração, personagem a personagem. Cada capítulo é um (duh, óbvio) e as fics podem ser gen ou não (mas a maioria vai ser), mas de uma forma ou de outra é pra mostrar alguma particularidade da personagem que eu acho que expressa bastante sobre ela =)

E essa ficlet foi escrita pro projeto Don't get _too_ friendly do 6v. Porque Scorpius/Rose é amor (e não é a reencarnação de DHr ou DG, ahm-ahm). 'Brigadão pra Moon, que escolheu o nome =)

* * *

**ROSE WEASLEY**  
_brainy heart_

Rose Weasley possuía uma agenda apertada cujas tarefas eram religiosamente cumpridas para dar conta de todas as matérias para os NOMs. Não tirava sempre a nota máxima e não era a melhor aluna em todas as aulas, mas tinha uma ótima média e nunca deixara de entregar um único trabalho. Já havia ido parar na enfermaria duas vezes para tomar uma poção calmante, naquele ano. Em todas as vezes havia tido um ataque de ansiedade ao ver James se descabelar por causa dos NIEMs. Se os NOMs a estavam deixando louca, imaginava como seria quando chegasse ao sétimo ano.

Por mais clichê que soasse, Albus era seu melhor amigo e Lily sua melhor amiga. Não que não gostasse das garotas de seu dormitório, mas quando chegara a Hogwarts aquilo já havia sido definido. Tinha uma boa relação com todos os demais alunos de seu ano, de todas as casas, e contrariando o que seu pai pedira antes de embarcar para seu primeiro ano, isso incluía Scorpius Malfoy.

Nunca chegara a realmente entender a graça que todos pareciam ver em catorze pessoas voando atrás de duas bolas e fugindo de outro par, mas não podia evitar se deixar contagiar pela empolgação de todos os amigos e primos nos dias de jogo. Torcia e vibrava pelo esporte como se realmente compartilhasse daquela paixão coletiva e às vezes até gritava que era falta como se soubesse do que estava falando. Albus uma vez lhe dissera que há mais de cem faltas no quadribol, então imaginava que havia uma grande probabilidade de falar alguma coisa certa. Comemorava e aproveitava as festas quando a vitória era Gryffindor, mas sorria amigavelmente para Louis quando a Ravenclaw perdia e parava de com as provocações amigáveis quando via que Scorpius estava irritado o suficiente com alguma derrota da Slytherin.

Amava sua mãe e seu pai era seu herói. Foi por causa dele que pediu desesperadamente para ir para a Gryffindor, quando o chapéu considerou a Ravenclaw, e ela não usaria uma blusa do Chudley Cannons por mais ninguém no mundo. Gostava muito de todos seus tios, mas ficava feliz por seus padrinhos serem Harry e Ginny.

Rose achava que sua vida era perfeitamente organizada e equilibrada e continuou achando isso até que as borboletas em seu estômago começassem a atrapalhar. Depois de tantos anos de uma convivência bastante amigável com Scorpius Malfoy, não pôde deixar de se surpreender quando começou a sentir falta de ar quando ele chegava perto. Também não podia evitar observá-lo discretamente durante as aulas mais tediosas de História da Magia ou se atrapalhar um pouco quando estavam sozinhos.

Às vezes dizia para Albus ir à frente e se deixava ficar para trás após a aula de Feitiços. Quase se atrasava para a aula de Herbologia, mas só deixava a sala quando a turma do quinto ano da Slytherin entrava. Então finalmente recolhia seu material, sorria para Scorpius e sentia suas orelhas esquentarem quando ele acenava com a cabeça de volta. Nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e de Transfiguração, porém, que eram dividas com a turma da Slytherin, ela era sempre a primeira a chegar.

Dizia a si mesma que nada havia mudado e se esforçava ao máximo para acreditar naquilo. No fundo sabia o que era e não sabia por que negava tão veementemente, mas aos quinze anos ninguém entende realmente de nada.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

**SCORPIUS MALFOY**  
_family tree_

Scorpius Malfoy não demorou a perceber que certos assuntos eram evitados em sua casa. Não entendia o porquê, mas respeitava os motivos do pai e nunca, em hipótese alguma, citava a última grande guerra bruxa. Imaginava que tivesse havido perdas demais, feridas demais, e que ninguém que viveu àquela época gostasse de discutir o assunto, mas seu pai era diferente. As feições de Draco chegavam a quase se transfigurar assim que a guerra era mencionada: seus olhos escureciam, sua expressão parecia endurecer e ele não falava uma palavra até que mudassem o foco da conversa. Então Scorpius não falava sobre isso.

Draco também não gostava de falar sobre Harry Potter. Isso, em especial, Scorpius não entendia. Sabia que ele estava diretamente relacionado à guerra, mas todas as outras pessoas gostavam de falar sobre ele, que haviam estudado com ele, que Harry Potter havia sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu ao mundo bruxo desde Albus Dumbledore. Mas Draco não gostava de falar sobre nenhum dos dois, e Scorpius não falava.

Na verdade, Draco não gostava de falar sobre muitas coisas. Geralmente ficava quieto e respondia só quando necessário ou quando era chamado à conversa. Mas ele falava quando Scorpius precisava. Todas as vezes que precisou que o pai estivesse lá para ele, mesmo que só para saber que ele estava, Draco estivera. Durante alguns meses de seu quinto ano de vida, Scorpius havia até adquirido uma incomum fixação pel' Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, mas a verdade é que só gostava porque era seu pai quem contava as histórias.

De uma coisa Draco gostava de falar, porém. Passava horas discursando sobre sua antiga casa em Hogwarts, se deixassem. Sobre os jogos de quadribol, os campeonatos das casas, sobre cada detalhe do salão comunal. Scorpius não ligava muito para os campeonatos, e na verdade, pelo que havia lido sobre o colégio, sequer achava que Slytherin seria a melhor casa para ele – mas, enquanto seu pai falava, ele bebia cada uma das palavras e seus olhos brilhavam.

Sentado no banquinho de três pernas, tremendo da cabeça aos pés enquanto as quatro mesas cheias de alunos desapareciam por detrás da aba daquele gigantesco chapéu, Scorpius soube o que fazer. Não tinha certeza se podia fazer isso ou se era o mais adequado para ele, mas, com os olhos apertados e uma careta de medo, ele pensou, com o máximo de força que podia:

"_Slytherin, por favor."_


End file.
